What A Warrior Does For Love
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is an A/U fic between G&B! I hope you all like it! This one is for you Nick chan! Please R


What A Warrior Does For Love  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: Okay, first I did this for a friend. Hi Nick! Second, this is an A/U. I hope you all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gladiators approached the stands. Of the twenty only two survived the tournament, Goten and Trunks. Both fought and honourable battle. And now they were giving their victory speaches. Trunks stood up first. The crowd erupted in cheers. "Thank you everyone! Thank you! I am your hero, Trunks!" He smirked and threw his arms up in a victory position. The cheers died down a little as he got off the platform for Goten to give his speech. Goten had on a somber face. Although he was proud of his victory, he wasn't going to go jumping for joy. The crowd erupted again. He sighed and looked out to all of them. They really admired him, but that wouldn't stop him.   
  
"Thank you everyone! But, I have some news. I am here to announce my retirement." The cheers died down to nothing. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Even Trunks, though only one other person knew about it. He had decided this during the fight. Goten stood there as the boos and hisses started, he hated the sound, but then his thoughts would linger back to what Bra had said.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Bra was hurrying to Goten's room. The tournament was beginning in a few hours and he wanted to see her when he should have been resting. She knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"You called?" She listened as he unlocked the door. He smiled at her the second he got it open.   
  
"Bra! Come on in!" He moved aside for her. She stepped into the lavioushly furnished room. It was decorated in the colors of the Vegeta-sei emprire, blue and gold. Goten was her brother's partner. The room was furnished with couches and carpets. Several different drapes hung across windows and from the ceiling. She took a seat on one of the navy couches. Goten sat next to her.  
  
"Goten, what is going on?! You have to prepare for the battle!"   
  
"Bra, there is something very important that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time. I love you so much. You are my world, my stars, my heaven, my everything! Please say you love me too." He had been wanting to tell her that since he could remember. Of course when he was a little kid it was different, but he still loved her. Today, he knew was the day to tell her. He had been preparing for the two most important events of his life. The tournament and telling her this. He paused waiting for her answer. She stood up and stared at him in the eye.   
  
"I am sorry Goten." That was all she said before running off. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.   
  
"Bra wait!" But she didn't listen. She kept going. He put down his arm and watched her figure as she ran down the hall. He sighed and looked down at the floor. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. Suddenly, things didn't look as good for him. He could hear someone approching his room. He picked his head up to see Vegeta. "I know what your gonna say, Vegeta. For this once, please just leave me alone."   
  
"Oh, so you already know. Well then I will just leave and not tell you what I heard Bra talking about last night with her brother. And surprisingly it was about you."   
  
"Wait! Tell me!" He looked up to him pleadingly. Vegeta smirked.   
  
"She does love you, ya know. She just doesn't want to get hurt."  
  
"But I would never hurt Bra!"  
  
"You are so stupid! You are about to enter the most deadly tournament in the world and she is afraid you are going to die so she is trying to not become attached to you. Then if you win this tournament, you will go onto even worse ones. Personally, I don't blame her."  
  
"That is it. I know what I have to do. Thank you Vegeta." Vegeta mumbled something and left to go find his daughter. Goten sat back and prepared his speach.   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
The battle had been feirce, and he almost did die. This was a day later even. They had to have time to heal. "I am sorry everyone, but I love someone too much to keep this up. And now I bid you farewell." He got off the platform. Trunks pulled him aside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Hey man, chill. I am quiting this."  
  
"But we had such a great career ahead of us."  
  
"If you call this a career then there is something wrong with you. I am out of here." Goten moved out of Trunks' grasp. The new challenge was finding Bra. She hadn't been there for the tournament or his speach today. He knew why, but now he had to go tell her his annoucment. Now if only he could find her.  
  
She was sitting in her room crying. She didn't know why though. She had just found out that both Trunks and Goten had survived and that they would go on to fight in other tournaments. She was both happy and sad. She loved Goten so much, but she was so afraid of losing him. She began sobbing again at that thought. She burried her face into her pillow. Someone started knocking at her door. She pretended not to notice it. She really didn't want to deal with whoever it was. "Bra, sweety, it is my Mom."  
  
"Go away," she barely sounded audiable.   
  
"But sweety, we are worried about you and Trunks and Goten are about to give their speechs."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to be alone."  
  
"If you ever want to talk dear I am here for you."  
  
"Thank you Mum. I just want to think right now."  
  
"Okay." She listened as her mother's footsteps disapeered. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She pulled out her picture again. It was her favorite. It was a picture of Goten carrying her down the palace gardens. She sighed and stared at it for a moment. Fresh tears started falling down her cheeks. "Why did he have to do that to me?"  
  
Goten was walking down one of the palace halls when he ran into Bulma. "Bulma! You scared me."  
  
"Oh sorry Goten. I am just worried about Bra. She hasn't come out of her room for a while now. And I know she is crying."  
  
"It is my fault. I will go talk to her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told her my feelings yesterday." Bulma smiled and pointed down the hall to her bedroom door. He nodded and started moving towards it. The hall itself was simple. Every thing was blue or gold. Bra's door was a light blue. He hesitated in front of it. What if Bra was mad at him? What if Vegeta had lied to him and she really hated him and she was hiding in her room to avoide him? What if Trunks decided he didn't like the fact of them being together so he killed him? He shook his head and took a deep breath. He wouldn't start thinking like that. With one final reach in to his mind for courage he knocked on her door. It was really queit on the other side. "Bra?" He put his ear to the door. He could hear someone trying to hide her sobs. He frowned and knocked on the door again.   
  
"Go away."  
  
"Bchan! It is me, Goten."  
  
"Please go away."  
  
"But I have something to tell you." He could hear her light foot steps as she walked over to the door and opened it. She was in such a bad state. She was still in her pjs and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were bright red and her cheeks were tear stained. This was not the Bra he knew. She sighed and moved aside for him to come in. He looked around her room. He hadn't been in it for a long time now. The last time he was here he was having a tea party with her. And that was when she was five. Now she was a beautiful younge woman; the one he loved. She sat down on the bed and waited for him to speak. She was afraid to embarras herself. Whenever she tried her voice would crack or she would start crying again. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off. He sighed and started, "Bchan, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Yes damnit!"  
  
"I am sorry. I thought you would have been happy."  
  
"Well does it look like I am?!"  
  
"I think I have some news that you will like to hear." He paused to look into her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Get on with it already!"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, I quit."  
  
"Quit what?"  
  
"I am no longer a gladiator for your family. I quit."  
  
"But you won! And you had such a great future ahead of you!"  
  
"No. I wouldn't have had a great future with out you. I am sorry, but I don't want to live if my life isn't shared with you." He leaned closer to her slowly as the words repeated themselves in her mind. A small smile began to appear on her face as she thought about this. He was giving up everything for her. Right then she felt like she was the most special person on the planet. He kissed her lightly on the lips, but soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. They were stopped though by someone at the door. Vegeta was standing there and he did not look happy. A low growling sound was coming from his throat. Goten turned pale.   
  
"You have five seconds to run brat," was all Vegeta said. Goten stood up as fast as lightning, but Bra held him back, so he couldn't run.   
  
"Daddy! Do not threaten my fiancé!" Vegeta cringed at those words. "Please Daddy?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. How he hated that face. He shuddered and turned around to leave. But before he did he said one thing.  
  
"If you hurt her in any way, you will die." He then left the younge couple alone. Goten got up and slammed the door shut. He then smirked at Bra. She was laying on her back on her bed. She smirked at him and started removing her shirt.  
  
Vegeta hated the thought of his daughter with a warrior Saiya-jin, and not with a prince, but if it made her happy... "When did I become so weak," he thought. He sighed and looked to a future with a lot of Goten in it.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? Did you like it Nick?! This is your story, ya know! lol. I hope you did. Please, everyone, review. Please? Thanks for reading! Later! =^_^=   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
